


Jealous Business

by shan_shan_shaniali



Series: Tayley [2]
Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_shan_shaniali/pseuds/shan_shan_shaniali
Summary: The time when Hayley let THAT fan come on stage with her...Nothing personal against Zac, he just doesn't really appear in the story.Dedicated to Tayleyvids
Relationships: Hayley Williams & Taylor York, Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Series: Tayley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962391
Kudos: 9





	Jealous Business

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistake ! 
> 
> Comments are my love language and motivate me to write more :)

As soon as the show was over, Taylor walked off stage, put his guitar down and stormed off without even giving a second look to anyone. Hayley watched him leave raising her eyebrows. "What's wrong with him?" 

The band and the crew shrugged, looked down, grabbed their phones, or did anything possible to avoid having to answer her. Justin awkwardly walked away, not wanting to get caught in the middle of whatever was happening between them. Hayley wanted, needed answers. "I'm gonna go talk to him!" Joey tried to stop her. "Maybe you should wait for him to...- but she didn't hear him because she already was out of the door. "... calm down…" He sighed deeply. 

Once they were out of earshot, the band started discussing what just happened. 

"Ok but did she seriously have to pick him of all the fans!" exclaimed Logan. 

"Come on, she didn't mean anything by it ! He's over-reacting!" 

"Ok, maybe the guy wasn't anything but honestly, she put him through a lot of shit, let's be real! I love her and I know it's beyond complicated between them and that it has been for a very long time but he had to reach his breaking point eventually!" 

"You're not wrong there!" 

I hope they're gonna work it out! 

"They will, these two are made of another, it's about time they've realized it!" 

Taylor was smoking outside feeling the anger rising up in him. Everytime he would close his eyes to try to calm down, he would see her dancing with him, smiling, blushing, unable to take her eyes off him and his stupid abs. What a jackass! Who parades around shirtless at a concert? And why of all people she chose to have him on stage? He took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts and calm down, kicking himself for the way he had acted just now. Hayley saw him and walked up to him. He looked up hearing her footsteps. 

"Taylor, are you ok?" 

" Now is not really a good time Hayley!" 

"What's going on?" She pressed, wanting to make sure he was okay, she had no idea what was happening. 

"I told you to leave me alone!" His voice was getting louder and louder, he was trying to keep himself from screaming at her knowing it wouldn't solve anything. He looked up and saw the confusion in her eyes and sighed. 

"Seriously Hayley, i can't talk right now!" 

"Are you ok, do you want me to get Justin?" She was starting to get really worried. 

"I said leave me the f-hell alone!" Well this time, he snapped! He had barely been able to hold the F-word from his tongue, he saw in the pain and the shock in her eyes that she had heard it in her heart even if she didn't hear it with her ears. He exhaled deeply. 

"Fine! I'll leave you alone! " She walked back into the bus completely stunned by what had just happened leaving Taylor beating himself up even more now. 

The band had heard everything. 

"And here we go again!" 

"Hey, let's go out tonight, to give them some space" Logan knew no one wanted to stay in the crossfire. 

"Yeah, let's go!" 

I'll stay, volunteered Justin. I want to call Jana and I'll check on Taylor in a little bit." 

"Wait, she's coming back, I'll stay too, maybe she needs to talk!" added Joey. 

"Alright!" 

"Have fun guys!" 

"You too!" They replied ironically. 

Hayley saw Justin wave at her and leave as soon as she got in the bus. 

"Where is he going?" 

" He's probably gonna go check on his brother, you should have given him a few minutes to cool down! 

"Seriously, what was that?" 

"You really don't know?" 

"No, please tell me because I don't get it! Is he struggling again, has he told you anything?" 

"Hayley, he's jealous!" Joey couldn't believe he was the one who had to tell her that. 

"Jealous?" 

"Yeah jealous!" 

"Of who? Amory?" 

"Please, don't tell me you called him by his first name in front of Taylor!" 

"Is it that bad?" 

"Oh come on you know he's crazy about you!" 

"Well yeah but i didn't think he'd feel threatened by a fan!" 

"A super jacked shirtless fan!", he pointed. 

"Oh ok so I should only pick girls to come on stage with me so he doesn't get jealous? Is that it?" 

"That's not what I'm saying at all! Come on, you know T isn't like that! Don't project the crap Chad pulled on you on him, it's not fair! What I'm saying is that your boyf, I mean your ma-he sighed, that _Taylor_ needs to be reasssured right now"..  
"Reassured about what? our relationship? "

"I thought you said you weren't in a relationship!"

"He knows what i mean!" 

"I'm not sure to be honest and I'm not sure you do either!" added Joey. 

"That's besides the point!" Hayley wanted to avoid the subject. 'What do I do? How do I fix this?" 

"You talk to him and you show him how important he is to you and you clear any misunderstanding that you were even remotely interested in that guy!" 

"We litterally sang on stage together for like two minutes! I didn't do anything with him that I didn't do with other fans!"

"He picked up on a vibe!" 

"He picked up on bullshit! There was absolutely nothing there!" 

"He read it differently!" 

"Well, he needs new glasses!" Joey laughed at her comeback. 

"It's gonna be ok, just talk to him!" He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. 

  
  


Justin got out of the bus after his phone call and found Taylor still smoking outside. 

You, ok? 

Taylor shrugged. 

"You didn't like it, when the fan came on stage?" 

He deeply sighed. "I don't want to be that guy!" 

"It's ok, it wasn't that bad, you'll work it out!" 

"I don't want this to be us though, this jealousy! I don't want to become angry, jealous and controlling!" 

"You won't!" 

"How do you know?" 

"Well first, because you are aware of it and also because you and Hayley have a complete different relationship! And you're not angsty teenagers anymore! 

"Well, I thought I wasn't one anymore anyway!" 

"Taylor, it's ok, things got a little heated,you rose your voice a little, it happens, it's not that bad, you can fix it, you just need to talk to her! 

"Thank you!" He let out a deep sigh knowing that because they were touring and all living together, they should always resolve things quickly. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else to let this drag on for days. He closed his eyes and tried to gather the strength he knew he would need for that conversation. 

He got on the bus and found her sitting on the couch with her journal on her lap staring into space. He softly said her name to let his presence known. 

"Hayley, can we talk?" 

She looked at him silently for a few seconds, conflicted between the desire to make him sweat a little and the need to have things resolved quickly, she hated fighting with him. 

Sure, she ended up saying, she never could stay mad at him. 

He smiled softly, relieved "I'm sorry about earlier I was trying to calm down and you didn't really give me the space I needed but I shouldn't have screamed at you like that! He sat down next to her. 

She turned to him. "The guys told me it was because you were jealous, is it true?" 

"Yes, of course I was, did you see him ?" 

"Ok, maybe I looked a little but he's married, happily married, she insisted knowing all too well that it isn't always the case. "The second we got off stage he talked about how his wife was so excited he got to be on stage and you would have known that if you hadn't sat in the corner and sulked!" 

"Hey, I was profesionnal with him! He said louder than he wanted to. The tension was still very much there. 

"I didn't say you weren't but you're usually nicer to fans, that's all!" 

"Not when they're trying to hit on my-!" He stopped himself there, feeling his frustration increase by the minute, he got up and sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to bring it up again. 

"He wasn't, he really wasn't and hitting on your what exactly?" 

"Never mind!" He puts his hands down to show her he wanted to drop it. 

"No come on, say it!" She wanted to hear him say it. She got up and stood in front of him trying to look him in the eye but he was fascinated by something on the floor. 

"Why? So we can have this conversation again, that it's better not to label things even though it's completely ridiculous at this point!" He was staring at her intensely, she looked away not being able to handle the heat that was radiating from him. "Because I hate it to break it to you but we sleep in the same bed every night, wake up every morning together and do everything together so yes you are my girlfriend, Hayley! Everyone considers us a couple at this point, except you ! Hell they already considered us a couple when we weren't!" 

"I really didn't mean to start anything tonight, I promise ! Yeah i know how he looked but i always try to pick a fan who's singing and having fun and dancing the whole time and he was!" He noticed once again she was avoiding talking about defining their relationship. He decided not to push it, she was still clearly not ready to talk about it. "It's true, I noticed that he was really having fun and dancing!"" 

"I'm sorry !"

"Are we ok?" 

"I should be the one asking you this, I flipped out on you! I didn't mean to start anything either, I just, I don't know I didn't like seeing you with another guy!" 

"I'm sorry too, it wasn't like that ! it really wasn't!"

"Are we ok?" He took one step closer, holding her hands. 

"Yeah"! She put her arms around him and brought him into a deep hug, he rested in their embrace, content in her arms, if she wasn't ready, he could give her more time, he knew it wasn't easy for her. 

"I am you know...your girlfriend!" She said after a long pause, her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest. 

"Yeah?" He released her from the hug. 

"Yeah, I'm afraid so! " She joked. 

"Come here!" He quickly kissed her. "I'm really sorry!" 

"It's ok ! Couples fight!" She winked at him. 

"It's just weird now because when we fight, stakes are higher now and I don't like it!" 

"Neither do I!" 

They got off the bus walking hand in hand. 

"Do you want to go find the guys?" He took his phone out to check if they had sent a text with where they were. 

"No, I'd like to take a walk with my boyfriend tonight!"

"Do you now?" 

She smiled widely and pulled him in for another deep, passionate kiss. 

He pulled away, chuckling. "We're in public, babe!"

She laughed and started walking around. She looked up, smiling at him, enjoying their first walk as an official couple even if they were the only ones who knew for now. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I wasn't really sure about that one, hope you liked it !


End file.
